GRIND
by tinacreeper
Summary: Elliot and Olivia go undercover at a sexy nightclub called "Grind", where Elliot finds himself severely wounded.
1. Chapter 1

**GRIND**

**PART I**

This wasn't their typical undercover operation. When she learned they'd be "coupling" (as much as one can "couple" when one is supposed to be a "prostitute") at a club called _Grind_, she knew immediately that it was going to be different; she was excited and terrified at the same time.

"So how're we gonna work this?" She asked him.

"I think we just… see where it goes, I guess," he didn't even look up.

The club was thick with sweat, heat, and the only light came from small red lamps in the corners. There were silhouettes of moaning, screaming and breathing bodies everywhere; sliding against one another, screaming ecstatically… it was almost rhythmic with the heavy bass coming from the speakers.

She spotted Elliot at the bar, wearing just-tight-enough jeans and a black shirt that hugged him in all the right places. She, 'Dixie', was wearing black skinny-leg jeans, stilettos, and a backless red top that was cut low enough at the front to show just enough cleavage. Time to switch on.

She strutted over to the bar, turning heads, stopping people in the act, and took a stool a few seats down from Elliot and their suspects. Moments later, the bartender placed a martini in front of her, "From the gentlemen in the black shirt," he said. Olivia looked over at Elliot, he winked at her, she winked back, the other men hooted and whistled wildly. She picked up the martini and walked over to them.

"Hey baby," a rather fat man said, moving closer towards her, "Fuck I'd like to try you on for size."

"Sorry guys," Elliot said, moving in front of him, "This one's mine," he took the martini out of her hand, placed it on the bar, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him, hard.

"Thanks for the drink," Olivia said in his ear, trying to ignore a tingling in her pants, "So, what can I do for you beautiful?" She said louder, in her most flirtatious voice she could summon.

"How about a dance?" Elliot said as the rest of the men made various moaning sounds and humped each other.

"Sure thing babe," she winked, took him by the hand and led him to the dance floor.

There were at least sixty people packed onto the dance floor, and amidst the moaning and music, they had to stand right up against each other just to hear each other talk. Her hands were on his shoulders, his hands on her waist; they were awkward, there was distance between them.

"How's it goin'?" Olivia said in his ear.

"I don't think Malronie's our guy."

The music picked up, and so did the bodies around them; they were moving faster and somehow things got closer, tighter. Somebody bumped into Olivia and she fell into Elliot. Whether it was the music, the thousand sweaty bodies around them, they didn't know, but he moved his hands to her hips and her hands snaked around his neck, their bodies were pressed up against each other, moving from side to side with the heavy electronic dance beat, the singer hit the lyric _low low low low _and they instinctively moved with the crowd. One of Elliot's thighs was between Olivia's legs, and she held onto the back of his neck, her eyes low as their bodies dipped to the dance floor. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her collarbones, the way her body curved around him, the way she was practically straddling his thigh. When they rose up, their bodies closed any gap that might have existed between them, grinding up against one another. Their cheeks were pressed together; he could feel her rapid breathing against his neck; there was something warm and hard pressing into her thigh. Olivia pulled back from him, but only so far that they could look each other in the eye. She searched his eyes with surprise for a few moments, his eyes were intense, and there was something serious in them; she threw caution to the wind, and rocked her hips into his. "Liv-," he gasped in her ear, he moved his hands to her thighs, moving them up and down her body in time with the music as they moved against each other.

She cupped his cheek and searched his eyes as their lower halves pulsated together in perfect motion, their faces barely millimeters apart, her eyes darted to his lips and back to his eyes, her breathing intensified as did her arousal, he pulled her harder against him, his cock throbbing with anticipation against her. Their upper lips touched, their breathing too heavy, too breathless to connect.

A scream from the entrance to the club broke them apart – nobody else seemed to have noticed. "Shit, it's Taylor," Elliot said, drawing his weapon and heading for the door, Olivia close in tail.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART II**

It was dark, cold, and the air was wet. Down a side street, an appropriate entrance for _Club Grind_, an undercover SVU detective stood at the door sporting a leather jacket bearing the word SECURITY. A trickle of sweat ran down his neck as he scanned the alley from left to right; something unfamiliar gnawed at the pit of his stomach, something he wasn't used to feeling on undercover operations: anxiety.

The door behind him opened, breaking the silence and filling it with heavy bass that rattled his bones and for a moment shook his vision. He could hear people moaning, laughing, talking and screaming with ecstasy. Someone shuffled passed him, hitting him hard in the shoulder as he passed. The door slammed shut, and now he could hear the stranger's heavy breathing as he walked swiftly down the alley. "Hey!" Fin called out, "Where you goin' in such a hurry?" but the man ignored him and kept walking.

Suddenly, the door opened again, and another figure came hurrying out, who Fin quickly recognized as Elliot Stabler; followed closely by Olivia Benson. Elliot already had his gun raised, and was running towards the stranger, "Freeze, police!" he shouted. It happened in less than a second: the man turned, his gun drawn, and before anyone had time to react he had fired a shot, and Elliot was on the ground.

Olivia caught him has he fell, and lowered him to the cold concrete ground while Fin had drawn his own weapon and was apprehending the suspect and calling an ambulance. Olivia knelt next to Elliot as blood poured from a wound in his abdomen, "Elliot," she said, bending low to him, "El this is gonna hurt babe," tears welled in her eyes as she knew he was already unconscious but she insisted on talking to him, and she pushed one hand into the wound. "Fin! FIN! Give me your jacket," when he did she used it to attempt to stop the bleeding. "El?" She cupped his face with her free hand, "El? El wake up," she slapped him, he coughed, and his eyes opened slightly, "El, shit, hang on baby, hang on," she pressed the jacket harder into his wound, he groaned and the force of the pain made him sit up slightly. Olivia moved around behind him, and positioned herself so that he was leaning against her chest, and her arms were around him – one still holding the jacket to slow the bleeding. Their faces were almost cheek-to-cheek, her tears smeared across his hairline. She kissed the corner of his eye and held him, rubbing his arms with her free hand to keep him warm.

"Liv," he mumbled, as sirens faded in through the distance.

"Yeah," she whispered, trying not to cry.

"I can't feel my legs," he said blankly.

Olivia tightened her hold on him, kissed his cheek, "The bus'll be here soon."

She noticed his beautiful blue eyes had tears in them, "You're gonna be okay El, you have to be," she said as the ambulance arrived.

"I'm sorry ma'am," one of the paramedics said as she tried to get into the bus with Elliot, "But you'll have to follow in another car."

"I'm his partner!" Olivia protested, panic rising, she looked at Elliot hooked up to machines in the ambulance, and needed to be there.

"I'm sorry miss," and he jumped up into the bus and was about to close the door when Olivia forced her way into the bus.

"Just one minute, please," she said, as she maneuvered her way to Elliot.

"You've got thirty seconds," the paramedic said.

"I only need fifteen," Olivia said. She looked Elliot in the eyes, and he smiled weakly, fearfully, at her. "El," she whispered, and used one hand to stroke the side of his face, the other hand holding his, "I need you," she felt his grip tighten on her hand; she lowered her head and kissed him on his lips, softly.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART III**

Olivia paced the waiting room. She'd never been good at waiting. Flashes of Elliot in her arms, bleeding, kept coming in to her mind. She kept seeing his blue eyes, the colour in them slightly greyer, and then his lips, his smile, kissing him: and then a sudden influx of all the memories she'd ever shared with him in their eleven-year long partnership. Tears, an overwhelming flow of emotion suddenly welled up inside of her, and she couldn't imagine losing him. What would she be without him? Those three words she has said to him, those last three words: she meant every. single. one. of them. Her chest ached, her face burned, tears began to flow but she fought them like hell, and she paced the waiting room even faster.

Four hours later, a surgeon told her that she could see him.

She saw him through the window first, half-sitting, a bandage around his stomach; her stomach jolted. "Hey," he said when he saw her at the door. She stood by his side, placing a gentle hand on his, allowing herself to play with his fingers, and he smiled as he reciprocated the gesture. She too smiled, laughing with relief as she sat down on the bed beside him.

"El," she choked quietly, still fighting tears. He looked into her eyes, blue as ever, alive as ever; his thumb stroked her knuckles and despite all her efforts a tear fell, "I'm really, really glad you're okay," she whispered. He breathed out heavily, and pulled her gently towards him; he wrapped his arms around her, and held her closely, bending his face into her neck. She gripped his back, her eyes shut tightly against the flow of tears, and she repositioned her arms – to hold him closer.

When they pulled apart, they pressed their foreheads together, breathing in each other's presence. Their hearts pounded together; he cupped her face with one hand, and kissed her. Their lips collided in an explosion of electricity through tongues and exploration, tenderness quickly turned into passion and heat, and they alternated between the three for several minutes before resigning breathlessly to one another's arms.

**End.**


End file.
